Fingerprint recognition has been studied since about 1980 and since at least 1990, it has been widely used as a mature technology in both civilian and military fields. In technologies related to fingerprint recognition, when a fingerprint is taken and is not too dry, a resulting fingerprint image may be clear enough, such that both global and local feature points may be extracted successfully. However, when a fingerprint image is poor in quality, the fingerprint recognition may be inaccurate because the recognition process may fail to recognize the global feature points and the local feature points. This problem may negatively affect a user's experience with a fingerprint recognition product.